Lydia
Description Lydia is shown to be sassy like the other Spy Girls. However, where Kitty is bitingly sarcastic and Tuesday is ditzy, Lydia is more emotional, crying when she finds out that Kitty stole her earrings. Plot Introduction Of the three Spy Girls, Kitty is the first to notice when the Uglydolls arrive in Perfection. She draws Tuesday and Lydia's attention to them, and does an impression of how Lou would react to seeing the Uglydolls. Nolan comes over and asks the Spy Girls who Lou is. After Kitty shames him for not knowing, the three of them tell him to "look, listen, and learn," gesturing up as Lou appears at the top of the stairs. Kidnapping Ox After Lou's song, the Uglydolls start leaving. However, Moxy changes her mind at the last minute and declares that they're staying in Perfection and going to the Big World. After sending the Uglydolls off with Mandy, Lou tasks the Spy Girls with kidnapping Ox from Uglyville. The Spy Girls sneak into Uglyville at night. On the way to kidnap Ox, Lydia and Tuesday find out that Kitty stole Lydia's watch and earrings, and Tuesday's lipstick. Though upset, the two of them have to admit that they look good on Kitty. When they reach Ox's house, they throw a grappling hook into his window to climb up. Instead, the rope gets tangled on Ox and drags him out the window and into their sack. Ox tries to run away using his ears, but steps on a rake and falls over. The Spy Girls return him to Lou's house, where they find out that Ox and Lou have a history together. Kidnapping Moxy and Mandy After the Uglydolls are demoralized and return to Uglyville, Lou sends the Spy Girls to kidnap Moxy. When they arrive in her house, Mandy is with her, so they kidnap both of them. On the way back to Perfection, they meet up with Lou, who tells him that he's changed the plan a little bit. Instead of bringing Moxy back to Perfection, he's going to recycle her. He pushes Mandy and Moxy down the recycling chute and leaves with the Spy Girls. The Gauntlet Much like Kitty, Lydia doesn't play a very large role in the Guantlet. After the dolls make it out, Lydia tells Tuesday that Lou being a prototype isn't a good thing, saying it means that "he ain't a real doll, girl." After Lou fights Ox and is caught by the robotic dog, Lydia refers to Moxy as "boss," and asks what they should do with Lou. At Nolan's suggestion, Lou is put in the washing machine. Resolution During the movie's last song, Tuesday is in Uglyville with the other two Spy Girls, singing a song about how it's cool and unique to be ugly. Trivia *At the end of the movie, Lydia seems to possibly be the new leader of the Spy Girls. **When Lou begs for help after being defeated, Lydia is the one that answers for the three of them. **During the movie's final musical number, Kitty and Tuesday are flanking Lydia, whereas before it was usually Lydia and Tuesday flanking Kitty. Category:Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Perfection Dolls Category:Female Category:Movie